1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a consumer electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a trend of thin design for the consumer electronic devices, such as digital photo frames, liquid crystal televisions (LCD TVs). Thin electronic devices can be used in limited space, and the appearance of thin electronic devices is more attractive to users.
An thin electronic device is disclosed.